Welcome to Storybrooke
by MasterMind 16X
Summary: After Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke, Aurora falls into a portal and finds herself in Storybrooke. How well does she adapt to life in our world and how many amusing blunders is she going to suffer through before she finally figures it out? And does she ever get back to the Enchanted Forest? Will she even want to? Fourth wall fully erected and completely unbreachable.
1. Chapter 1

This story, unlike my other one, has a fourth wall, and no one can break it. I wrote this because sometimes I need a way to write ideas without having to remember the narrator and make him do stuff. In this story Aurora accidentally fell into a portal that took her to Storybrooke. It's humor (it's me, people), so I can guarantee that there is going to be ridiculous nonsense in this story. Now, enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Aurora woke up in a forested area, near a well. She blinked repeatedly and sat up. She looked around, somewhat dazed. She remembered falling into a portal a few days after Emma and Snow left the Enchanted Forest. Mulan tried to help, but unfortunately Aurora slipped and fell in. Luckily Mulan had put in Aurora's heart back, so Aurora could feel and do other heart things.

Aurora stood up, dusted herself off, and looked around. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and she knew she was alone. She was about to panic, when she saw a small boy. She called out, and when the boy turned she recognized him. He was the same boy who she saw in the burning red room. The boy saw her and walked up to her. "Hi!" the boy said.

"Hello. What's your name, again?" Aurora asked.

The boy frowned. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was the girl in the burning red room," Aurora said.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. You're name's... Aurora, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right. What was your name, again?" Aurora asked.

"Henry, my name's Henry. Are you lost?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I fell through some kind of portal and wound up here. Is this where Emma and Snow came from?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah. They should be back in town, do you want to see them?" Henry asked.

"Yes, please," Aurora said. Henry led her back to the town. It was early in the morning, so there were no cars moving around. Which was a good thing, because if Aurora saw a moving hunk of metal along with everything else she was trying to take in, she probably would have gone into cardiac arrest. It was all so much. Emma and Snow were home, resting. Henry had gotten up early because he wanted to go walking through the woods. Henry took Aurora back to Snow's house.

Henry opened the door and led Aurora inside, who was stunned speechless with all of the stuff she was trying to take in. Henry turned on a light, and Aurora jumped then flinched. "It's okay," Henry said. "It's just light."

Aurora looked at the light. It hurt her eyes, so she looked away and blinked. "Is it magic?" Aurora asked.

"No, it's electricity," Henry said.

"What's electricity?" Aurora asked.

"Uh, it's like lightning, only smaller. It's used to make things work," Henry said.

"Lightning? You have lightning in your house?" Aurora asked.

"Well, kind of. It's only dangerous if you stick something in one of those holes over there," Henry said, pointing to an electrical outlet. "If you touch that, it'll shock you."

Emma came downstairs. "Hey, kid, who're you talking to?" she asked. Emma was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Henry guessed she had just woken up.

When Emma saw Aurora she froze. "Aurora! What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Hello, Emma. I fell through a portal and woke up in the woods outside of town. Henry found me and took me here," Aurora said. She smiled and said "It's good to see you again."

Emma returned the smile and said "Same here."

"Where is Snow White?" Aurora asked.

"She's still asleep. She and Charming should be right in there," Emma said, pointing to a bed in the back where two figures lay. "Are you hungry?"

Aurora's stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes," Emma said. "I'll be right back." Emma went back upstairs. Aurora looked around the house. It was extremely small, especially compared to her own castle. At least, before the castle was ruined. It was larger than some of the peasant's cottages, but not by much. And Snow White was a princess. She should be in a large castle with more bedchambers than she had servants, not some small, dingy wooden hut.

Emma came back downstairs a few minutes later. She was wearing a blue jacket and had on strange blue pants, like the ones Emma had worn in the Enchanted Forest. "Come on, we're going to go get something to eat. Wanna come, kid?" Emma asked Henry.

Henry shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here and tell Grandma and Grandpa where you went. And I'm sure they'll want to know about Aurora," Henry said.

Emma shrugged. "Alright. See you later," Emma said. She led Aurora out the front door and down the street to Granny's Diner. Aurora stared at everything as she walked past it. She had never seen anything like what was in the small town. Emma had to stop often and grab Aurora to keep her from wandering off at some random device. In fact, Emma felt that she had spent more time keeping Aurora from wandering off than she did actually walking to Granny's. But eventually they made it to the diner.

Emma led Aurora inside. Ruby was at the counter, though she seemed really tired. "Hey, Ruby. Late night?" Emma asked.

Ruby nodded. "I finally get my own apartment, and my first night is spent listening to my neighbor blare country music all night long. You know, I kind of hate country music right now," Ruby said.

Aurora looked at Emma with a look that said "I have absolutely no idea what's going on right now." Emma shrugged and turned back to Ruby.

"Ruby, this is Aurora. She fell through some kind of portal and wound up here. She's from the Enchanted Forest," Emma said.

Ruby looked like she wanted to ask something, but Emma gave her a look that said "I don't know, just don't ask." Instead, Ruby asked "So, what will you be having today?"

Emma turned back to Aurora. "Have you ever had pancakes?"

"What?" Aurora asked.

"I'll take that as a no. And soon, you won't be able to say that anymore. Ruby, two orders of pancakes, please," Emma said.

"Do you want coffee, too?" Ruby asked.

"Is there coffee in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

Both Ruby and Aurora shook their heads no. "Then I'm going to say no on the coffee. I don't think wiring her up would be a very good idea," Emma said.

"Fair enough. What would you like to drink?" Ruby asked.

"I think just water for now," Emma said.

"Alright, your order will be out in a few minutes," Ruby said.

"Thanks!" Emma replied.

Author's Note:

Sadly, this chapter is really boring. So, despite the boring, does this story have potential? Let me know so I know if I should keep writing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The few minutes had passed and Ruby had brought them their pancakes. Aurora had never seen a fork before, and had no idea what to do with it. Emma had to show her. Sadly, Aurora's talents did not include learning how to use cutlery. It took Emma a good ten minutes before Aurora finally was able to sort of use a fork. She ate her pancakes dry, no syrup. "Well, seeing how quickly you're scarfing those down, I'd say it's safe to assume you like them," Emma said.

Aurora nodded, mouth full of pancakes. "You know, there's a way to make them taste better," Emma said.

Aurora gave Emma a look that seemed to say "That's not possible." Emma grabbed the syrup and poured some on Aurora's pancakes. "Now try them," Emma said.

Aurora scooped some more pancakes into her mouth then promptly began shoveling. Emma showed considerably more restraint and ate her pancakes slower. Aurora, naturally, finished first. Emma finished a few minutes later. "Much better than chimaera meat, huh?" Emma asked after she finished.

"Oh, much better," Aurora agreed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I have to go to work. You could, uh, go to the library, I guess," Emma said.

"What's at the library?" Aurora asked.

"Books. Lots of books," Emma said.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "I know what a library is. Why am I going to a library?"

"Well, hopefully Belle can teach you about this world a bit so you don't freak out too badly," Emma replied.

"I think I did well enough," Aurora argued.

Emma snorted. "Aurora, you got distracted by everything. Including trees, which they have in the Enchanted Forest," Emma said.

"I wanted to see if they were different!" Aurora protested.

"They're trees, Aurora! They can't possibly be that different from the ones in the Enchanted Forest, can they?" Emma asked.

"Actually, yes. The trees in the Enchanted Forest have leaves. These trees have needles," Aurora said smugly.

"Huh. Well, anyway, you most definitely did not do well here," Emma said. "Hopefully Belle can help you out."

"Oh, alright," Aurora relented.

"Come on, we'll have to go back to Mary Margaret's place. I left my car there," Emma said.

"Your what?" Aurora asked.

"My car. It's a metal machine that moves faster than we can walk," Emma said.

"But surely no faster than a steed," Aurora said.

"No, they can go faster than steeds," Emma said.

Aurora looked shocked. "Come on, I'll show you," Emma said. She led Aurora back to Mary Margaret's house. Her cop car was parked right outside. Emma helped Aurora get in the passenger's seat of the car. Emma herself got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. Aurora freaked out.

"What is that? What's wrong? Is it broken? Are we going to die?" Aurora screamed hysterically.

"Aurora! Calm down! It's fine, you're fine, just calm down!" Emma said. Aurora calmed down, they she still looked panicked. "It's supposed to do that. The car is not going to hurt you. Put your seat belt on."

Aurora stared at Emma, confused. Emma showed Aurora what a seat belt was and how to put it on. Aurora nearly strangled herself with it. After Emma freed her, Aurora said "I thought you said this death trap wasn't going to hurt me."

"It didn't. You hurt yourself with it. Tell me, do swords kill people?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Aurora said, as if it was very common knowledge and she didn't get the point of the question.

"Really? So the swords come to life and randomly kill people, with no need for a person to use it?" Emma asked.

"Um, well, they do if they come from the Dark One," Aurora said lamely.

"So, to answer my question, no. Swords do not kill people. People kill people with swords. It's the same with a car. It can't hurt you unless someone else uses it to hurt you," Emma explained.

"Okay," Aurora said.

"And, Aurora?"

"What?"

"You still need to put your seat belt on," Emma said.

Author's Note:

Hopefully this was slightly more interesting than the last chapter. Still kind of boring, as far as humor and action go. Not much ridiculous nonsense, but since it's me there will definitely be some. If anyone wants to leave a review, that's be greatly appreciated and quite possibly praised.


End file.
